


rainbow road and its effect on boys in love

by youngmutants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Azumane Asahi, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, because yes obviously i need an asexual asahi, i mean no one dies im just saying, idk???? ill stop tagging now, im really trying, no wait i forgot to say there is also some kagehina, or ar least an attempt at fluff, there is always some kagehina, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmutants/pseuds/youngmutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"GOD. DAMMIT. ASAHI. AT LEAST YOU ENDED FIFTH. I DESERVE AT LEAST THE SIXTH PLACE. WHAT IS THIS GAME?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainbow road and its effect on boys in love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay and pls let me know if something is wrong (or good), thanks

"SHITTY ASSHOLE. FUCK YOU RAINBOW ROAD. FUCK YOU AND YOUR LOOPS AND YES FUCK YOU TOO YOSHI, YOU SMUG BASTARD. EAT MY ASS. MY ENTIRE ASS. AAASJDVSNK."  
Asahi isn't really sure how to deal with this situation. At first, he just sits back and makes sure his boyfriend won't hit him with his controller. They are sitting on the floor with only the tv screen lighting up the dark room and Nishinoya is standing up straight, yelling at it. Asahi knows Nishinoya is a terrible loser, but it turns out he is an even worse loser at 3 am, after 97 rounds of Mario Kart. They had never played that long before and Nishinoya had gotten pretty fired up, as expected. And he hasn't even had alcohol this time.

 

\- - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - -  


 

They barely won a practise match earlier that evening, playing three sets and ending with a score of 26-28. When they had showered and finally placed foot outside, rain was coming down in buckets at a time. Thunder started to rumble and they all grabbed their umbrellas and zipped up their raincoats. The weather prognosis had said the storm would only begin around 11 pm, but that was obviously not the case. And it wouldn't stop until next morning.  


 

"Damn it! I have to ride my bike all the way home in this!! Stupid weatherman!" Hinata practically shouted.  
"It's not the weatherman that predicts the weather so it's not his fault, idiot", Kageyama replied, giving Hinata a small punch on the shoulder.  
"Bet ya I can get home dryer than you!" Hinata's eyes glistened as he turned his head to Kageyama, ready to go for it when he called.  
"Your house or mine?"  
"Mine obviously, shithead."  
"Okay, it's on, asshat."  
Hinata ran for his bike, screaming with new found energy, Kageyama following his footsteps.

 

Asahi sighed.  
"What's up?" Nishinoya tugged his sleeve. The others had started to move as well, getting their wet bikes out or running to the bus stop. Only Asahi, Noya and Tanaka were still standing in the doorstep.  
"I... forgot my coat. And I have to ride home as well..."  
"That sucks, Asahi-san. You should've taken the bus, like me", Tanaka said.  
"You can walk home with me and stay at my place."  
Asahi turned his head toward his boyfriend and his lips formed his beautiful smile.  
"We can sleep in the living room because my parents aren't home", Nishinoya continued, "We can play Mario Kart so I can beat you again or we can watch a movie and we can maybe certainly cuddle on the sofa."  
Asahi's cheeks flushed and Tanaka was starting to feel very awkward.  
"But my wet clothes..."  
"Who said you needed clothes?"  
"OKAY I'M LEAVING. GROSS, NOYA-SAN."  
Tanaka laughed and pushed the two aside, yelling them a goodbye as he sprinted to the busstop:  
"SEE YA AT PRACTISE, DISGUSTING LOVE BIRDS."  
"Noya-"  
"I'm sorry Asahi, I just like teasing Ryu too much. I know your beautiful asexual ass doesn't like it when I say things like that."  
"No, uh, it's fine, I know you do! I - I was actually going to say that I would have to call my parents first to let them know I'm not coming home."  
"Oh, yeah, okay."  


 

After the call, Asahi grabbed his bike and Nishinoya opened his mom's spare umbrella (he took it from the closet that morning, just to be sure). Together they walked home, talking about volleyball and video games and school. Asahi's left hand was resting on the right handlebar of his bike, his right in Nishinoya's left. He had to walk very close to his boyfriend so they'd both fit under the umbrella, resulting in three times they almost tripped over each others' feet.

 

When they arrived at Nishinoya's small home, they decided to shower again before killing each other at Wii games. After Asahi had showered first, Nishinoya gave him one of his dad's sweatpants and shirts. The shirt was only a tiny bit too tight and Nishinoya didn't mind at all. He quickly washed the rain of his body and put on some sweatpants himself. He fetched all the cushions from his bed and dropped them on top of Asahi, who was already occupying half of the sofa. He smiled at Nishinoya. The Mario Kart tune was already playing and Asahi had placed the controllers on the table in front of them.  
"I'm going to beat you", he stated.  
"Nope. I am the king of the fucking circuit."  


 

\- - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - -

 

"Noya... It's okay... I mean this is uh, the most difficult track right? And you insisted playing on hard and y-"  
"GOD. DAMMIT. ASAHI. AT LEAST YOU ENDED FIFTH. I DESERVE AT LEAST THE SIXTH PLACE. WHAT IS THIS GAME?"  
"You won more rounds than me."  
"THAT DOESNT MATTER. RAINBOW ROAD IS EVERYTHING ASAHI."  
He can't stop the chuckle escaping from his lips. His boyfriend is so cute.  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY? I AM RIGHT, AM I NOT?? ASAHI. THIS IS IMPORTANT. STOP LAUGHING. _ASAHI."_  
Asahi is covering his face with his pillow, desperately trying to muffle his hysterical laughter. Nishinoya's furious face suddenly lights up as the atmosphere changes. _Holy shit. Asahi is so cute when he laughs. Like, a real laugh. A teary eyed, genuine laugh. Oh my god._  


 

It's like Nishinoya's face can't help it, a mischievous grin flickering on his lips. He grabs another pillow and hits Asahi with it. Hard. Multiple times.  


 

It only starts to hurt when Asahi joined in too. Pillow fights are pretty painful when you are both strong volleyball players with strong arms. After one final blow, Nishinoya lands exactly where he wants to be: his boyfriends lap. Asahi pushes his pillow one last time in Nishinoya's face before gently laying it beside him. Slightly panting, he whispers: "Ow, that was harsh" and then chuckles. Nishinoya starts giggling too, until Asahi places a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
Nishinoya hums and looks up at Asahi.

 

Outside, thunder starts cracking and they hear the rain getting more and more intense. It hadn't really stopped raining uptil then, but it was only now starting to get worse. They just sit there for a while, fully enjoying the peace, enjoying the fact that they are together. Nothing bothers them, nothing touches them.

 

The next second, lightning hits and everything goes dark. Asahi shrieks as Nishinoya jolts upright, giving him a head-butt whilst doing so.  
"Gahh!"  
"Crap, are you okay? Jeez, why did that need to happen now?"  
"Oh no. My nose is bleeding."  
"Shit, I'm sorry."  
Nishinoya bends over and takes a hold of Asahi's prickly chin, inspecting his face. A tiny line of blood is trailing from his left nostril. His boyfriend smiles at him, a little embarrassed and waves Nishinoya off.  
"Nah, it's fine, I'll be alright..."  
"No you won't, I'll get you some tissues or something. And then I'll go fix the electricity. Stay here and don't bleed on the carpet, please."  
Asahi nods -not that Nishinoya can see it in this darkness- which only results in a huge stream of blood running from both his nostrils. Nishinoya searches on the ground for his phone, his perfectly charged phone with a flashlight app, thank god. He turns it on and gets up. "Praise the Gods for modern technology! Hallelujah! Now tissues!" he sings.  


 

As he tries to walk off, Asahi grips his sleeve and says: "Doya, wait a sec. I'll ged dem, I know where dey lie, you go fix de ding."  
Noya can't help but chuckle. "Fine. You sound so dumb when you have a nosebleed. I could kiss you but that's gross."  
They both snort. Asahi whimpers - snorting hurts. Nishinoya pulls him up by his left hand and keeps holding it, leading him through the dark house, so he can use his right to pinch his nose.  
"I'b so sorry", Asahi mumbles.  
"Goddammit, I was the one who heat-butted you, you nerd," Nishinoya responds, "so stop apologizing."  
"Hm-hm."  


 

Nishinoya leaves his bleeding boyfriend in the kitchen. While Asahi stuffs tissues in his nostrils, Nishinoya heads downstairs to put the electricity back up.  


 

It only takes him a minute to do so. Luckily, there was no real damage done. He goes back up and finds the tall, strong ace sitting at the kitchen counter, a wad of tissues in each nostril and a weird mingle of light green and blushy pink on his cheeks. Nishinoya laughs and Asahi can't help but smile too.  
"Hahaa, here I am, the electricity master! Ready to comfort his doofball in distress!"  
Asahi snorts and this time there is no blood flowing out of his nose. It still kind of hurt, though.  


 

Before Nishinoya sits down next to him and places his head against his arm, he gives his boyfriend a soft peck on the cheek. Asahi wished he could kiss him back, but he doesn't dare to.  
"You deserved it you know. It's karma. You beat me at Rainbow Road and you had to pay for your sins", Nishinoya mumbles.  
"Do I have to let you win next time?"  
"Noooo", Nishinoya whines, "I just have to improve my skills."  
"So it's actually your fault I won", Asahi concludes, "So _you_ should have a nosebleed right now, not me."  
"I have something far worse."  
"Like what?"  
"I've got a boyfriend with a nosebleed."

 

The nosebleed itself only lasted a few minutes, the cleaning up afterwards... takes a while longer. Turned out Asahi _hadn't_ bled on the carpet, as Nishinoya had hoped, but he _did_ bleed on his blanket and shirt. And there were little drops on the floor, a trail leading from the living room to the kitchen. He sweeps them all away while Asahi carefully takes off his shirt and inspects the big red spot.  
"Uh, do you have any idea how to wash bloodstains out?" he asks. Nishinoya peeks his head out of the doorway, smiling at his bare-chested boyfriend.  
"Do I look like it?" he laughs. He walks up to him and takes the shirt from Asahi, pretending to do so to also inspect the stain. He looks at it for a second, shrugs and then raises his gaze to Asahi's muscled chest. The owner of this beautiful chest immediately starts to blush and crosses his arms, trying to hide behind them.  
"God you're so adorable and you have an amazing chest so stop hiding it."  
Asahi clearly seems uncomfortable, so Nishinoya gives him a quick kiss and whispers "go wash your face" to his lips. He runs off to get him another one of his dad's shirts and throws the first, now bloody one in the laundry basket. He stomps the blanket in there, too. Something to worry about later.  


 

After a few minutes, they are sitting on the sofa again. As Nishinoya settles himself next to Asahi, the tall ace grabs his smaller boyfriends hand and pulls him to his chest. He wants to give him a kiss on top of his head, but Nishinoya tilts it at just the right angle and receives the kiss on his lips. Asahi smiles and kisses him again, this time directly aiming for the lips.  
"I love you," he says.  
"I love you too," Nishinoya answers. He smiles his brightest smile and Asahi's stomach does a triple backflip. He sometimes can't believe he managed to confess to this beautiful person without immediately melting.  
Another kiss. Asahi pulls Nishinoya even closer. Another smile.  
"Are we gonna go sleep?" Asahi asks.  
"Nope."  
Nishinoya suddenly jumps up, the villainous smile once again appearing on his face.  
"One more round. I'm gonna be fucking FIRST at Rainbow Road."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Noya ends up 4th and Asahi ends up with another pillow in his face (he was 2nd)


End file.
